Property of Artemis
by randompandattack
Summary: Artemis had her eyes on Robin for a while now but ever since Zatanna showed up she's wondered if she still has a chance. A pep talk from the group's martian may be enough to convince her to act on those feelings. Robin/Artemis oneshot


**A/N: I decided to write another Robin/Artemis story after the success of homefront aftermath (thanks to everyone who reviewed) but sadly this is not the sequel you guys wanted. It's just an idea I had after seeing Zatanna in the humanity episode. Though it could be seen as a sequel if you wanted to. Note that this is not Zatanna bashing, I have nothing against her character. Thanks for reading. **

Property of Artemis

The team had successfully completed another mission. They were on a roll and hadn't failed one in weeks. Everyone was in a good mood as the ship landed them safely back at their base. Zatara had allowed Zatanna to come with the team on this mission to see how their teamwork was. It was safe to say that Zatanna had worked well with all the others and was seen laughing with them as they got off the ship.

The only one who wasn't in a particularly good mood was Artemis. She watched as Zatanna talked to Robin and got him to laugh. Frustrated she clenched her teeth as they walked together into the kitchen to continue the conversation. Artemis couldn't believe how well they got along together. The two spent the whole mission together and whenever the archer looked they were talking to each other.

As she glared at them Aqualad offered her a seat at the table for a celebratory meal. "No thanks." She declined clenching her fists. Turning her back to the others (who hardly seemed to notice) she walked out of the room and headed for the training room.

Closing the door behind her she was glad for the quiet of the empty room. Getting her bow out she headed for the target practice area. Putting an arrow in her bow she let it fly and watched as she hit a bulls-eye. It was nothing unusual considering how much she had practiced and that her target wasn't even moving.

As she continued shooting she kept thinking about Robin and Zatanna. She had been into Robin ever since she got to know him. She thought they had a lot in common and got along really well (plus he was cute) but she wasn't prepared for Zatanna.

_All of a sudden this magical girl shows up and Robin's drooling all over her._ Artemis thought to herself. Letting go of another arrow she watched it miss her target by an inch. Biting her lip she gripped her bow harder and tried again. _What is it about that girl?_ _Is she just prettier than me? More interesting? And why does it bother me so much? _

"Are you okay?"

"Whoa!" Artemis reacted at hearing the voice come out of nowhere. The arrow in her bow flew out at random and embedded itself in the wall. Turning to her right she saw her friend and teammate M'gann standing beside her. "Megan! Where'd you come from?"

"I'll take that as a no." The Martian frowned with concern. "Why don't you take a break and tell me what's up."

"I'm fine." Artemis said pulling the arrow free from the wall. A bit of plaster fell out with it and landed on her boots.

"You don't look fine."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Artemis, you've been pulling your bow so hard that your fingers are bleeding."

The archer looked down to see not only were her fingers bleeding but they had bled over the arrow in her hands. She sighed. "Oh geez, your right. Okay fine I guess I could use a break."

The two girls walked over to the front of the training room where there were a couple of chairs to sit in. "I've just been kind of stressed is all." Artemis told her friend. "Maintaining a normal life with my superhero life is tough."

Megan nodded, "I bet it is. But something tells me that isn't what's bothering you is it?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "And what, pray tell, do you think it is?"

"Well its Robin isn't it?"

"No!" She objected a bit too quickly. "It's not…it's Zatanna actually. I just don't like her very much. Maybe she shouldn't join the team after all."

"I think you just don't like how much time she's spending with Robin." Megan's eyes looked into the blonde's but she quickly looked away. "Maybe it's because of how much you like Robin."

"What?" Artemis stood straight up. "I don't like Robin! Why would you think I liked Robin?"

The Martian scrunched up her face in a thinking pose. "Well you do look at him an awful lot. And you go talk to him when no one else is around and you write about him an awful lot in your diary…"

"You read my diary?" Artemis said turning from worried to angry.

"Not on purpose!" Megan put her hands up to ward the angry girl off. "I didn't realize what it was until Aqualad told me. I thought it was just a book before reading it."

Artemis backed off. "Well…don't ever do it again! And so what? Even if, theoretically, I did like Robin-he likes Zatanna. It makes sense; they're just like each other."

"Well there's that," Megan said, "But what about you? You've known Robin a lot longer. He may like you instead. You do have dibs after all."

"Boys don't care about dibs." Artemis sighed. "I doubt Zatanna will care either."

At this point Megan was starting to get frustrated. "Come on Artemis! Don't be so down on yourself. You're so strong and independent I can't believe you haven't claimed Robin for yourself already."

"Claimed him?"

"Well yeah. Girls like me have a hard time doing anything like that but don't girls like you just go for it? I wouldn't think a little girl like Zatanna could get in your way."

Realization seemed to dawn on Artemis. "Your…actually right. I can't believe it. I let a brat like Zatanna worry me? That's just sad."

"That's the spirit!" Megan cheered. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show Zatanna a thing or two!" The archer made a fist and swung it threateningly.

"Errr wait! That's not what I meant!" Megan said frantically trying to push down Artemis' fist. "I don't want you to hurt her. I just thought you might want to talk to Robin."

"So…I shouldn't hit Zatanna?"

Megan shook her head.

"Ok! Then I'm going to claim Robin! And nobody's going to stop me!"

Megan cheered. "You can do it!"

Artemis hurried out of the training room and down the hall. She went into the kitchen but it was empty. Frustrated she almost turned back until she heard something. Listening carefully she heard two people talking in a nearby room. Following the sound she went into the room it was coming from and kicked the door open.

Robin and Zatanna were both standing around talking about things in general when Artemis suddenly came in. They both looked at her curiously wondering what she was looking for.

Artemis sidestepped Zatanna and stood in front of Robin. The boy wonder looked up a little worried at the serious expression on the blonde's face. "Robin," she said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I really like you." She said with a straight face. "I think we should go out. So from now on you're my boyfriend okay? And just to make sure nobody thinks differently…" Artemis leaned down and kissed Robin full on in the mouth. The feel of her warm lips on his caused the boy wonder to blush. His eyes grew wide in surprise but soon returned to normal size as he started to return the kiss.

Meanwhile Zatanna looked distraught. "What are you…how could you—but I thought…?" Suddenly her confusion turned into rage as her face turned a shade of red. "Robin were you with her all this time? I can't believe you! Fine, I am so out of here." She turned to walk out of the room.

The kiss ended and Artemis smiled as she watched Zatanna walk out of the room. "That's right, walk away little girl."

"I don't even care!" She shouted back as she left. "He wasn't my type anyway. I prefer tall guys!"

The archer laughed at that before looking back at Robin. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"I have no idea what's going on," he admitted, "But I think I'm cool with it. I really like you Artemis, but I had no idea you were that possessive."

She shrugged. "I'm not usually I just didn't like seeing you so close with that other girl. I thought if I didn't do something I might lose you."

"I did like Zatanna, but not the same way I like you." He gave her a quick hug. "So you shouldn't worry because you're the only girl I see."

"Thanks Robin." Out of nowhere Artemis felt a grumble from her stomach. "Hey you want to get something to eat?"

An hour later they had finished eating and were sitting together holding hands when Aqualad walked in. "I found what you were looking for Artemis." He said before pushing something into her hands.

"Thanks!" She told him before he turned around and walked off. Robin raised an eyebrow and tried to see what she was holding.

"What was that about?" He asked.

The blonde smiled and opened her hand to reveal a permanent marker. Uncapping it she grabbed Robin by the shoulders and pushed the marker to his forehead.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked. "You shouldn't write on my head; it's called a permanent marker for a reason!"

"Don't worry," she said as she finished writing. "I just like to write my name on all my stuff so I wrote "Artemis' boyfriend" on your head."

"Okay," He laughed. "That's a little whelming." She stood up. "Where you going?"

"Bathroom." She answered. "Be back in a second."

She walked off but ten seconds later Kid Flash walked by. Seeing Robin sitting there he burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Dude have you seen your forehead?"

"No but…what did she really write?"

"Property of Artemis."

"Oh man!" Robin stood up and ran down the hall. "I need to find a mirror!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
